How much longer?
by ChrysalisBluem
Summary: After 5 years prior to the Anime's ending, Chocolat is now training into becoming a full-fledged Queen of the Magical World. But She's being pressured by a lot of things. Aside her Official Debut of becoming Queen, back at the Human World, another obstacle awaits her. Will she be able to overcome it? Why is she doubting again? And... Where's Pierre? Also Bit of VaniWoo. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**This story follows the Anime, but I included some parts of the manga. Wanna know what they are? You'll find out as the story progresses. Hihi^^. This is my first ChocoxPierre fanfic by the way. I hope it turns out alright. The timeline for this takes places after 5 years from the anime. I had a few changes here and there.**

 **For example, current Ages:**

 _Chocolat_ \- 17

 _Vanilla_ \- 17

 _Woo & Soul_ \- 19

 _Pierre_ \- 19

 **And their friend's names as well:**

 **Naoga** \- Mimura

 **Mizuki** \- Natsume

 **I will be putting warnings whether the chapter contains Lemons or fluffs -3-** **Well, without further ado, let's get on with it. Here's Chapter 1, ENJOY!**

* * *

 _How much longer?_

She asks herself as her train of thoughts continues to continue to wander outside the glass window beside her. Green-eyed orbs glimmering like precious gems softly gazing at the warm afternoon sky. Huge puffy clouds drifting away on the wide blue heavens. Imagining herself once again relaxing on the said cottons filled with humidity. Wanting to escape to a faraway place unbeknownst to all.

Long orange locks of hair gracefully passes down her thin shoulders along with her bangs which seems to be held up by a pony-tail with a heart as an ornament, resulting into a bun. Her chin rested on her left palm, continuing where she last thought of.

 _Will it always be like this?_

Exhaling from her nose of what seems to be the air she's holding back in the pit of her guts. Closing her eyes, not wanting to dwell on the idea any longer. " - Katou..." Hmm?

"Ms. Katou..."

Rapidly blinking her eyes as she heard a voice. _Did somebody just ..._ She immediately went blank as she heard it again "Ms. Katou." Only this time the voice sounded sterner. Raising its volume a bit higher to get her attention.

Instantly turning her head to face up front, she finds her teacher and classmates all looking at her respective seat. Completely unaware that she's been called for the third time already.

"Ms. Katou, are you even listening?" Asura-sensei asks as he lowers his glasses while holding a book with his other hand.

"H-Hai!" Almost stammering she immediately stood up to answer.

"Then please read the sentence on No.4 Page 182 for us please."

"Ehh?" She sweat-dropped. Forgetting for a moment what class she was in.

"No. 4 Chocolat."

Grabbing hold of her textbook, Chocolat flipped over the pages and scans the sentence she was assigned to read. _Oh yeah.. I'm in English Class_. Taking one big gulp and started reading: "T-the" she stuttered. "Rittle B-boy.. Came running.. V-very.. Fassu." Trying hard in not letting herself lose her focus and not bother looking at her guy friends, who were snickering and holding back their laughter towards their fellow classmate.

"It's 'Little', Chocolat. It's pronounced with an 'L' not 'R'." He pouted on his silly student.

On that note, the boys burst and laughed their butts off. Chocola tries to rub off the embarrassment, scratched the back of her neck as she faked a laugh herself. "Ehehehe... Gomen Ne, Asura-Sensei." She scowled back to her classmates, "And what are you guys laughing at?" Glaring at them, the boys in return shivered with fright.

Of course, being cool as they can be, or more like not wanting to show the class. They plain fully whistled. Shrugging what she just said.

The girls, however, couldn't contain their own laughter and gave out a giggle. Watching the boys almost losing their cool from the school's no. tough Girl. Because, Seriously? Behind that sweet smile, alluring eyes and intoxicating cologne of hers, reveals a nasty extrovert, tomboyish personality and self-confident bitch that never backs out of a fight; probably because she's the one who mostly started it all.

Some even thought that the 17 year old teen was a daughter of a Yakuza Family. Now how weird is that? Frankly, every person in campus knows too well not to mess with her, daughter of a Yakuza or not. Or else... Dare I say it...?

She'll whup your butts.

Luckily, the bell rang just in time to stop the little commotion. Asura-sensei called them out announcing something before they left. "Don't forget, the student council will be here tomorrow. I expect everyone to be here early, understood?" Everyone answered back and left to eat lunch.

Chocolat packed her things. "Chocolat! Let's go before the line starts!" Her friend Mizuki, with short Dark-Purple hair and violet eyes call out to her. Referring to the cafeteria, this shall be filled with people any time soon.

Hey, it's a big academy. Moegi Gakuen has five buildings all three-stories high. Everybody's bound to be eating at this hour. What did you expect?

"You guys go on ahead. I – have some stuff to do." Chocola said, the last part almost sounded like a whisper.

Her reply made her friend uneasy. Knowing perfectly well when something's bothering the young teen. "Come on guys! We're waiting!" a sudden yell came from outside, belonging to a male's.

"Be right there! Well… If you need us, we'll be at the Caft." Mizuki says with a worried tone.

"Hahaha! I'm fine, really! No need to worry 'bout Me." cheering her friend up as she leaves. "Jaa Nee!" And ran off.

Well, as expected, the place was brimming with people. Students at every corner, tables all full and long lines at every counter as they order their meal.

"Aww man, there's nowhere to sit." Naoga complains the same guy who went to call Mizuki earlier. She crosses her arms to her chest as she huffed. "I didn't ask for you to wait for us you know?"

During their middle school days the group was far larger than it is now. When they went to high school many transferred, although some stayed but unfortunately got into other sections.

Middle School studs stay at the two buildings, left side of the Academy. Having their own Cafeteria and Gym, main reason why don't see much of the High Schoolers. But the size of the Caft is pretty much the same in the Secondary Division.

 _You're lucky enough that I did._ Rolling his eyes, unaware that was saying that out loud.

"You were saying something, Nao-Kun?" she asks, emphasizing his nickname, her eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"Nothing, Mizuki. I said Nothing." waving his hand towards the girl, causing herself to grit her teeth. Two people were accompanying them from behind and Rino stepped up towards her friends. "Alright you two, Cut it off."

"Let them have their way Rino, it's only their daily love quarrels anyway." Akira jokes, the black haired kid of the group. Naoga and Rino both have caramel colored hair by the way.

The two up front grumbled in annoyance from their friend's remark, pouting like innocent children they are. A light tinge of pink glowing from their cheeks.

"Minna!"

A gentle voice called out to them, it sounded familiar so they know immediately who it was. All turning around to face her and they were met with sparkling violet orbs smiling at them, eyes to which belonged to none other than their curly-short haired blonde; Vanilla Ice. "Vanilla!"

"Ehh?" the blonde wondered, "Where's Chocolat?" searching for her childhood friend.

"She says that we go on ahead. Claiming that she has some stuff to do." Answered Rino. _Stuff?_ Vanilla thought, blinking twice as she wonders her friend's whereabouts. _Could she be…?_ Suddenly, Naoga interrupted and started the conversation.

"Katou's been acting rather strange lately." Talking as they all went inside to find a vacant table.

"Hasn't she always been weird?" Akira deadpanned, who ironically is also the class weirdo. Believing super natural beings actually exists. He's been engrossed with it since he was practically 4 years old! Truth be told, he respects Chocolat and Vanilla very much, but can't help but think that the two might be related to aliens!

"Baka ~ I meant how she's been distancing herself nowadays. Like…" Nao paused for a moment, trying to find the right words to say.

"Like easily getting distracted, lack of appetite, rarely showing her noisy side?" Rino continues, pretending like she doesn't know anything making everybody laugh. "Yeah that."

"Think we should ask what's bothering her then?" Mizuki suggested.

"Who's bothered by what?"

All were startled by the new voice joining in their conversation. Again, all eyes peeked on their corner, but saw it was only the twins: Woo and Soul standing behind. "Wazzup?" Soul greeted. The group looked at each other before returning their attention the two seniors. Woo raised an eyebrow as to questioning the hold up. Rino was about to speak but Mizuki beat her to it. Though, not exactly the answer they were hoping for.

"Oh nothing! Never mind us third years. Boy, I'm starving! Let's all go eat outside, whadda ya say guys?"

"Mm! I think that's a great idea!" Rino happily agrees, clasping her hands.

"I don't mind though. But what about Ice?" Nao says.

Woo got confused. "Vanilla?" suddenly bringing up the young blonde.

"Yeah. She's here with – "Akira got caught up when Rino gestured for him to look around. The said girl … Was nowhere in sight. And he, however … Yeah. Akira freaked out. "WAAAAAHHH! VANILLA DISAPPEARED! SHE'S BEEN TAKEN BACK TO HER ALIEN PLANET AND ALIEN FAMILY!"

On that note, every student at the cafeteria took a moment to stare at the Frantic Junior, who is still freaking out as we speak. His friends on the other hand just couldn't believe his idiocy. Naoga clicked his tongue and muttered "Baka…." Rino and Mizuki face palmed to hide their embarrassment as they thought, _why am I still even hanging out with this guy after so many years?_ And the twins gave out an exasperated sigh.

A sign where they're thankful enough that the two missing people in the group isn't here to witness this stupidity… Or at least be a part of it.


	2. Chapter 2: 5 years: Then and Now

"Let's see… Where was I?"

Chocolat asks herself, poking the corner of her lips with her pen as she recalls her lessons from her recent instructors. "Ecure are Crystal-like Hearts that can be attained from People here on the Human World." It was that time of the year again where she recalls the lessons of the Hearts.

"Pee Colored Ecure has a value of 50, while the Orange has 300. Green has 350, Rainbow – 500, Pink – 1000, Purple, 2500, Blue – 3000 and Red has 5000."

Her previous lesson was once again the Heart Rankings, same thing she learned during her first days here in the Human World. Ahh… Good Times. Chocolat was in serious mode today, concentrating with her lessons and even writing them down her magical notebook. Sighing as she puts her pen down on the soft green grass where she sits. She also remembered some things from her past trainings.

"Proper Posture now Chocolat. Be graceful. Learn all the laws of the Magical World and carry them out perfectly. Use your skills in Magic wisely, it's not for games. Learn more Spells… UGH!"

Couldn't take it anymore, she raised her arms above her head while grunting and lies down on the soft green grass. Finally relieving her from the pile of frustration building into her head, finding her yet again gazing upon the wide blue sky.

Shifting to her side, her eyes in total relaxation, she admired the swaying of the grass and leaves of trees caused by the wind.

"I really am Hopeless… Aren't I?"

It's been almost 5 years since the crowning of the new Queen for Le Royaume. Powerful witches and wizards were able to work together and helping one another in maintaining the peace throughout the land. The treacherous ogres still proceeds in wreaking havoc, nevertheless, good still conquers evil.

Ms. Kato, but more preferably known as: Chocolat Meilleure. Believed that when the rightful winner: Vanilla Mieux (Ice in the Human World) gave her the crown instead, convinced everybody that she was still not ready to handle big things… Or study to become Queen yet.

She pleaded to the last Queen, Candy, and Vanilla's Mother, to let her stay at the Human World for a little bit longer before doing any Queen Trainings.

Fortunately enough, she was granted with her wish to go back along with Vanilla, their bodyguards: Woo and Soul and Familiars: Duke and Bianca. Spending time being a Human and a normal School Girl actually is better than they thought. What's more amazing about it was everyone she loves was there with her.

Yes, that includes the once enemy of the realm. Ogre Prince: Pierre Tempete de Neige. Used to collect Black hearts (Noir), but now he collects Orange and Pink ones. That's a good start right? His title also ceased due to his Noir got extracted, leaving his pink heart behind.

This all happened when she was 13 years old.

The moment she became a High Schooler, she was immediately sent back to the Magical World and told to resume her training to avoid wasting precious time. For 3 years, it's been like that since then.

Chocolat Meilleure has been studying in becoming a full-fledged Queen.

Here she is now, reminding herself of all the teachings that her instructor have been imposing on her till her brain could barely take it anymore. And boy was she getting tired of it.

 _It's no use… It's too much…_

Tears were starting form on her eyes. She could almost feel her guts sinking in; the saddest part was that she couldn't do anything about it. After all, didn't she want this? What she's been competing for dreaming since the age of 8? To become Queen?

If so, then why does it feel so… So… Wrong?

 _Now I know why Vanilla feels…_

"There you are!"

That voice surprised her as she was just thinking about that person. She shot her head up and sat instantly, to see looking down at her, was Vanilla quickly her eyes to rid the droplets of tears. "Vanilla!" The blonde frowned and asks:

"Chocolat, have you been crying?"

"What? No! Hahaha!" She fakes a laugh. "I was just about to fall asleep but then you came. Good Timing!"

Chocolat gave her thumbs up. Vanilla, on the other hand, replaced her frown with a worried look. _Crap, don't give me that look Vanilla…_ The orange-haired teen nervously thought, noticing that she failed to pretend.

"Yosh." Vanilla stood up and smiled, "Chocolat-chan, are you hungry?" Out of the blue, the young blonde asks to her best friend.

"Eh?" was all the puzzled Chocolat could say.

Vanilla giggled; _Typical Chocolat._

"Well, I haven't had lunch myself, since I went looking for you." Smiling warmly towards her. Without waiting for her reply, she took Chocolat's hand and stormed off; completely oblivious that a certain someone was following them from the shadows.

As the pair of witches ran on the school field, their cellphone rang a beep. Chocolat was first to grab her and opened it, reading the text message out loud.

"It's from Soul: Where did you two go? Anyways, we bumped into your friends earlier, saying that your afternoon teacher had some business to attend to. That means you guys have the rest of the day off. Get home safely, m'kay?" The text ends here.

"Yatta!" Free cut! Aren't we lucky Chocolat-chan?" Vanilla exclaimed. Chocolat sounded fully uninterested as she sighed and shrugs. "I guess…" This only made the blonde more worried than she already is. An afternoon off and she's supposed to get excited about it. What's gotten into her?

They both stopped by the school gate. "Let's go at the bakery." Once again initiating the conversation to avoid awkward silence between the two, Vanilla pointed at the nearby Confectionery.

Hearing the wind chimes clang it together as they went inside, a sign that a customer arrived. Wonderful scent of fresh bake goods filled the air. It pleases your nose so much.

"Waaaah..!" both reacted with utter amazement. Mouths fully parted from each other.

"Everything looks so delicious." Says Vanilla.

A strong growl suddenly emerged from the calm environment. Chocolat was literally dripping with Saliva! Her lips agape from all those mouth-watering treats. She immediately fixed her composure realizing what she might've looked like and blushed.

"Geez Vanilla, you caught me off guard there. Now you really made me hungry!"

That was the first real smile Chocolat has done the entire day. No matter what, Vanilla surely knows how the right strings to pull to make her best friend happy. This person truly is her Best Friend. She knows well how to handle her mood swings. Vanilla laughed and smiled.

"Pick anything you like, my treat."

Now that made her smile wider even more, Chocolat could never resist things that were free. The orange-haired with rushed all around the store and began choosing. She couldn't make up her mind from the varieties of goods displayed around her.

"What to pick… Ah! This cinnamon bread rolls looks yummy!" She happily took three, which Vanilla kindly paid for while the blonde bought herself some sugar sticks.

Walking back towards home, Chocolat was still eating her cinnamon rolls, same with Vanilla with her sugar-coated bread sticks.

"Gaaahh... That was so good. I don't think I can eat another bite." Chocolat says as she softly pats her tummy.

"Aww, that's too bad Chocolat-chan. And here I was supposed to give you something." Vanilla teased.

Chocolat got excited and asked "Nani? Nani? Nani? What where you going to give me?" Eyes sparkling in delight and both hands clenching into a fist. Vanilla nodded.

"Nuh-uh-uh. I'll give it to you the next time I see you down – Oops." Realizing her sudden words, Vanilla quickly covered her mouth. Chocolat stopped walking as well. Eyes that were smiling a while ago faded back into a pair of pale jades… Staring at the crooked sidewalk.

 _Uh-oh, I said too much._

"I-I see…" was the response of her fellow witch; hiding her eyes with her long hair. "Gomen Vanilla… I'm troubling you as well now, he he… How thoughtless of me."

"Chocolat…" hesitating as she was about to touch her shoulder, Chocolat swung her head around and faced her with a small smile. "Let's go home." She offered her hand. The two best friends scurried off, sounds of their leather shoes echoing as they leave.

Gomen ne Vanilla… I sensed another magical presence nearby; and I'm pretty sure to whom it belongs to…

…Forgive Me…

On top of a three-story building, the man who was watching them earlier has managed to follow them here. But he dares not to do so any longer, noticing that the young Queen had realized that they were being followed.

His blue eyes focusing at the orange-headed one, subconsciously looking at her with a sadden face. Chocolat…

Her name came out too silent to call whisper. His lips formed into a thin line as he winced before turning his heel, and disappeared from broad daylight.


	3. Chapter 3: Nandemonai

_She was just fooling around to make the training be a bit more, how do I say this? Interesting - Who knew that spell was to cast fire? No one ever taught her any offensive spells like that one before; and the worse thing about it? Was that she accidentally burnt one of the Council Senator's hair!_

 _Kneeling down at the tiled floor, hands placed on her lap and head bowing as the senator begins to scold her. Not to mention with his 30° burn on this scalp._

 _"_ _What in blazes are you doing Chocolat?!" No pun intended. "You are way behind schedule, yet you intend to goof off?!"_

 _About to raise her head and apologize, another wave of scowling was what waits for her. The senator continued to scowl at the young witch. His face was raging with anger that any minute puff of smoke would be coming out of either his nose or ears. Like a London train or a Mexican bull._

 _"_ _We have done nothing but give you the best and this is how you repay us? The nerve! I can't believe that the rightful heir for the throne: Vanilla-Hime, would even give the crown to you. What's even more unbelievable is that you are the daughter of Cinnamon! Also a Candidate for Queen during her time."_

 _He scoffed and added: "Your mother was never like this. So, so… Irresponsible."_

 _The moment she heard that, she ran out of the room. Leaving the Senator, her Instructor and others of the Les Palais. Hearing from a distance, "Worthless Brat…"_

 _It all started during her freshmen year._

Chocolat gasped for air the minute her head hit above the water, catching a few breaths, a cough here and there. Taking in a big mass of air and slowly exhaled as her breathing came back to normal. Arms on her knees as she sat still in the bathroom tub. Watching the ripples of water lessen as she stays motionless for a few minutes.

Ten minutes have passed. Suddenly remembering that incident had reminded her one of the reasons she began doubting on herself. Doubting?

Chocolat Meilleure, the orange-headed bitch of fury who took the Grand Duke of Darkness Glace actually doubts once again? Last time she ever felt this powerless was – Never mind about that.

Moving on.

Lukewarm liquids mixed with bubble soap covering her now oh so beautiful slender body. Chocolat had changed throughout the years I give you that. Her skin is so soft it makes you think of milk; white and creamy. Hands had become more feminine, a minor miracle that she hadn't left any scars on herself during her fist fights as a kid.

Long eyelashes beginning to hide those priceless eyes of hers, but the most attractive thing about her nowadays, are none other than her lips. Pink, perky lushes, where every one of the academy's men would dare to give anything just to find the chance to kiss them.

But of course, I'm here to remind you all that those lips have been touched – TWICE! Who knows…? Maybe even more.

 _I guess the reason I thought of that… Was because of those cinnamon rolls I ate earlier._

She pulled the plug and let the water ran down the drain, slowly getting up to refrain from slipping and carefully wrapping herself with a towel; same goes to her dripping hair. Standing in front of the mirror hanging above the sink, she looks at her complexion and took hold of a white fluff and started applying a light layer of powder, first on her cheeks then to her neck, and lastly her collarbone. Her cheekbones showing a tinge of pink due to the baths warmth. _Mama… Is it true? Am I really just… Worthless?_ A sudden knock on the door startled her and quickly asked who it was.

"It's Woo. I was just wondering if you're done already. You've been there for 2 hours straight." Oh kami, has it been that long?

"G-Gomen Nasai! Were you going to use the bath too?"

"Ehehe was supposing to." He said bluntly.

She hurriedly wore her bathrobe, replacing the towel around her at the same time walking to get the door. When – "EEEEKK!"

"Chocolat! Daijobu desuka?"

"U…Uhn! Daijobu…" She lied.

Apparently she stepped on to spilled bubble bath soap and got herself slipping on the flood. Badly enough her buttocks for the one she landed on. I-Itai..! Wincing as she rubs her butt due to the pain sending through her.

She opened the door to see Woo, her eyes leveled on his chin. Even she couldn't believe how much she had grown. Last time her height with him, she was facing his chest. That much has changed. Her eyes shot upwards to meet his; brows still in a furrow.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he raised an eyebrow. "Y-yeah, hehehe."

"No… What I mean was –"He stopped as he continue to look at her, thinking for a sec.

"What is it Woo?" He hesitated for a bit but gave her a reassuring smile. Woo patted Chocolat's head as he went and went inside the bathroom. "Nandemonai." Stopping at the door, he turned and reminded her; "Make sure you wear something warm when you sleep. It's awfully chilly tonight." He left and bid good night.

Going back to her bedroom, Chocolat removed her robe and wore her PJ's adding a sweater as to taking Woo's advice. She crawled into bed and plumped on to her pillow. I guess… I'm just troublesome… Heh. Well, it beats the Worthless part. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **A super! Super short chapter because my next one is very long ;)**

 **In case you wanna know:**

 _ **Itai -** Ouch_

 _ **Nandemonai -** Nothing_

 _ **Daijobu desuka -** Are you alright?_

 **Next chapter will be Vanilla and Woo (Houx)! It's a fluff chapter. Again, the Review button is just down there and I hope you guys give me your reviews. How am I doing so far yeah? See you on the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Vanilla Aroma

Examining the breathless scenery of the starry night sky, Vanilla Mieux stood there on their house porch right beside the concrete pillar. Her baby blue nightgown was gracefully flowing down her mid-thighs; blonde curls were held back with a headband.

Another long day from school sure is tiring, but not like it did during their Queen Exams back in middle school.

A knock on the main door occurred and made her turn around. A slight jumped after waking up from her trance. "You should get inside. It's getting cold out here." Said one of her Bodyguards Woo who just got out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel and wearing a woolen sweater.

She sweetly smiled at him in return. Just about to speak, a mild sneeze exited both through her mouth and nose. Woo gave her a worried look as he approached her.

"See? And yet you stand out here with such thin clothing. Ah-"Stopping midway from his tracks, but close enough to see her whole figure. Eyes widening, realizing how he could see what's underneath her nightgown from here! Her pelvis was being covered with white lace underwear, designed perfectly for young women her age. Eyes travelling upwards, his face blushing hard red to see that nothing was covering her chest! Nipples softly peeking through the thin fabric.

"Don't worry about me Woo; I'll be alri-"deciding to face him only to see the young man all flushed.

She paused for a moment and followed his line of sight, his eyes looking directly at her breasts. She blushed as hard as him and quickly had herself wrapped with her arms. "KYAAAAHH!" She squealed and turned around "S-Sumimasen!" Woo did the same thing.

After a few seconds of awkwardness, Woo was the first to cool down. Peeking through the corner of his eye and saw that the blonde was still fidgeting and was now holding her cheeks with both hands. He silently chuckled as he thought

 _Kami… She's so beautiful…_

In all honesty, she really is. Vanilla's hair had grown a bit, long enough to reach her neck, but hasn't passed her shoulders yet. Clearing his throat, he began:

"Ano... I was just thinking – you know? Chocolat hasn't seemed to be lively lately, and it's becoming more often than usual. Your friends have been wondering the same thing."

Oh yeah. No matter what they do, Mizuki and the others can never fool the twins, not that easily. Next time they do it, they better make a better excuse than that. "That girl seems to be riding on the clouds. No wonder we can't reach her." He fakes a laugh.

Glancing over at Vanilla, his eyes widened once more for she was no longer like crazy. Instead, her face was replaced with a sad look.

"Chocolat-chan…" She started, her back still facing him. "Is sad…" her voice started to shake.

Two arms suddenly made its way around her and held her there as they embrace her from behind. A natural scent of pine and leaves filled the air, mixing with the wonderful vanilla aroma. Her small and petite hands help onto it which was above her chest. Woo slowly tightened his grasp, careful enough not to break her.

"I'm worried for her. Because… She's experiencing the same thing I did when I was young." She closed her eyes before continuing." That's why I can understand what she's been going through. The pressure… It's so frustrating that it's suffocating." She whispered.

"Shhh… I know, I know…" He gently whispers into her hair, not wanting for her to remember the bitter childhood she had. His voice sent shivers down her spine. Besides the cold breeze the evening had brought, this warmth behind her is enough to heat her body up, in so many ways.

Both of their eyes found each other and immediately locked gazes. Staring at each other as they see themselves reflect at their pair of orbs. Gathering up the courage, his lips had met its way to hers.

Woo and Vanilla has been dating for almost a year now. Lover boy here had finally able to let go of his feelings for Chocolat after all those years of having a crush on her. Vanilla, however, started to develop feelings for him ever since her Noir got extracted from her and the young man has been acting very sweet towards her.

It was clear as crystal that memory was.

* * *

 **2 years ago: *WARNING: Fluff Alert!***

It was a late congratulatory party for the freshmen; you know the drill, enjoy the fun or get called a 'Party Pooper'. You get what I'm saying?

Chocolat, still being the extrovert that she was, wanted to try a game she's been hearing from her friend's late night gigs. A game called "7 minutes in heaven". Everyone got excited, seeing that they might have a chance with their crushes being here to play with them.

How to play the game you ask? Simple. Your names are written on a piece of paper and are placed inside a bowl along with everybody else's. Girls and Guys are separated. Whoever was drawn, you and the name written on the paper will be sent in a dark closet and be left alone for 7 minutes.

Soul volunteered to go first, he drew one paper out and lucky he, Chocolat's name was written on it! Pierre gave him a death glare, telling him if her ever lay hands on her, it'll be the end of him.

Thankfully, nothing really happened. They just came out laughing. The rest follows: Mizuki and Naoga, who had a hand print on his right cheek but both, were madly blushing. Pierre and Rino, who got excited, leave Pierre no choice but to extract her pink heart. She came out of the closet all tired out because the Prince of the academy took 5 pink hearts from her in one go. Akira wasn't around that time; he had to go home early.

It was Vanilla's turn. She was so nervous that her hands were practically sweating. Randomly picking one… And she promised she could've fainted right from that spot if she wanted to.

.

 _W-Woo…_

 _._

Inside the dark closet the said teen already went, although, he had no idea who actually picked him. Vanilla went inside ad the door was closed, darkness covering the room. "W-Woo? Are you there?" She called out. Woo was in for a surprise as he knew to whom the voice belongs to. Unaware she was in front of him already, couldn't stop wandering around the room and stumbled upon him. Both ended up in tripping.

Vanilla was on top while Woo was slightly sitting, his elbows supporting his body. Their eyes were finally getting used to the dark and saw each other staring and instantly blushed, their noses touching each other and lips only 2 inches apart. Both apologizing for their clumsiness and trying to stand up.

Surprisingly, Vanilla lost balanced and fell again. Only this time she landed on something soft. Her lips were now kissing Woo's. Never expecting those lips to be so soft, so warm, and as their eyes continue to look at each other. It felt like something more powerful than a forbidden spell.

.

It felt like a drug.

.

Woo got embarrassed by the sudden situation and released first, words coming out from his mouth all sounded gibberish and unheard of. Seriously, what does "Eya.. Ena, Sefa" Means?

Unaware that his knees were under Vanilla's skirt, he accidentally lifted his left knee and rubbed the center of her thighs. She responded with a gasp and quickly covering her mouth. Rather than a gasp, was that a moan he heard just now?

Woo was in for a shock himself. The sight before him made him hotter than it already was inside these close walls, and the sound Vanilla made just now infused a rather strange sensation coming from under his groin. A tent forming on his zipper section.

His eyes soften. Curious… So curious of that sudden reaction. He repeated the same action and the result… was Priceless. A more seductive tone hitched from her voice, desperately trying to control those rising urges. Her throat felt so dry, like a vampire, who's quenching their thirst of desire.

 _Do I resist? Or do I submit?_

Her thoughts faded as she snapped back to reality when she felt fingers brushing from her hips… To her waist… If Woo knew her well, he should definitely know that her spine being touched is Vanilla's main weakness in her body. But alas, he doesn't know. She never told him. Why? Cuz they're not even together.

Cheeks were now red; she clutched his shirt as he continues his movements. He liked where this is going.

Couldn't care to hold back any longer, he placed his lips on her neck, trailing small kisses down until her collarbone. Letting his tongue slid out and licking her earlobe. His hand from earlier were know placed on Vanilla's waist, caressing her; the moment his thumb came in contact with her skin, her couldn't help but make small circles on her. Vanilla shivered more from his touch.

The bulge on his pants hardened more after he felt a warm breath landing on his forehead. He looked up and almost lost it. Vanilla's eyes were half-lidded, cheeks all flushed, knees quivering and getting weak, where any minute now she'll fall down. Lips separated as she pants, it was getting harder to breath.

.

.

It was tempting…

.

 _SHE_ was tempting…

.

It was certainly, a sight for sore eyes.

.

.

Heart pounding heavily, ears started to go numb by the sound of beating drums echoing from her brain and pumps from her veins. Slowly closing the distance between them as Woo moves his head forward. Tension rising.

He subconsciously calls out her name in a whisper. She closed her eyes and grips his shirt tightly until her knuckles turn white; knowing full well what comes next. They were getting closer… And closer… And closer… When -

"Time's up!" His brother Soul says as he opened the door.

Good thing Woo and Vanilla were able to separate in time the minute they heard the door knob turn and clicked. They asked what happened and the two of them only shook their heads meaning 'Nothing'. But of course, Ms. Vanilla Ice here cannot hide the blushing face of hers no matter how hard she tries.

They didn't talk throughout the whole night. Woo avoided looking at Vanilla, which made her feel uneasy.

A week went by and the she still received the same treatment. No talking, no greetings, no eyes contacts. Nothing. This caused the young blonde to think he hated her now; which is weird cuz she didn't do anything. Sigh, still the kind-hearted Vanilla to take the blame alright.

One day, walking home alone from school, Woo waited for her at the school gates. After so long he finally met with her eyes, and he gestured that they walk home together.

Vanilla knew his feelings for Chocolat. How long he's been keeping an eye for her, how much she cared for her, how much he tried to win her heart. It wasn't those facts that pained her… It was the thought on how he was going to reject her.

He stopped walking, Vanilla from behind did the same. This is it. He's going to say it. He's going to confront her about the truth, and she was holding back her tears.

.

 _Go on, say it._

.

"Vanilla… I – I've been, having a lot of thoughts lately."

.

 _It's alright, just say it._

.

"I'm sorry… This might be too sudden…"

.

 _I know… SO just get on it with already._

.

"But I –"

.

 _Do it! Reject mw now! Don't make it sound so hard as it is._

.

"I've fallen for you."

.

" _That's right! You – Huh?_

.

Her world suddenly went blank. What did he just say? It slowly registered through her mind, tears flowing down her cheeks. Woo panicked and wondered whatever he said wrong. A while after she calmed down, he told her the reason why. "I'm serious. I've really fallen for you Vanilla. And it's not just because of what happened back at the party. It's more than that… Gomen… I just, can't put it into words."

What did he receive in return? A small laugh. "E-eh? Vanilla, I'm being serious here."

"Hehehe, how silly of me." She said as she wipes her tears. "And here I was… Thinking that I'm probably the only one who felt that way."

The way she smiled brought butterflies in his stomach that Woo didn't even know it was possible. He cupped her chin with his finger, eyes focusing on her violet ones. Leaning down and captured her lips in profound satisfaction, just as she captured his heart. Two pink hearts were glowing on the sun setting view.

 ***End of Flashback***

* * *

Their lips parted and found themselves again looking at each other In a daze. "Rest." He said. Vanilla nodded and went inside; calling it a night.

The following morning …

"MINNA! Get up! You'll all be late for school, Kero!"

Duke made a loud yell and every resident in the house jolted up from bed and fell on the floor. Now that's what I call a wakeup call.

Everyone was in rush as they all took quick showers, brush their teeth, fix their hair and ate toast for breakfast. Bags on hands and all ran (more like flew) for the remaining 20 minutes before class starts. All shouting in union:

"ITEKIMASU!"

* * *

 **How is my first fluff? I hope I did well, here's chapter 4 for you all! Chapter 5 will be posted soon, so stay tuned!**

 _ **Minna -** Everyone_

 _ **Itekimasu! -** We'll be going!/ We're leaving!_


	5. Chapter 5: Eyes

Very very sorry that I haven't updated for such a long time! College thesis is killing me. I do hope you all still continue to stay and be updated for this story...

Well! Here is where the real story begins people! ;) Hope you're up for it!

 _Reviews_ are always open :) Please give me one so I will know what you want guys think

* * *

The two witches and guardians made it to the school gates 10 minutes' tops. They are now running as fast as they can as they went inside the building. "See you guys later!" Saule yelled and waved. Woo winked at his girlfriend, causing Vanilla to blush and gave a small smile in return. The two parties separated with a nod.

"Hurry Vanilla!" Chocolat panted, and the young blonde tried her best to run as much as her feet and legs could give out.

"Turn left Chocolat!"

She did as she was told and saw that their classroom door was there at the end of the hallway. Almost there –

"SAFE!"

Catching their breaths both stopped at the entrance panting for air. It's like their lungs are about to explode from their ribcages. Someone cleared their throat as a sign to look upwards. Chocolat inhaled as she saw the Student Council Vice-President and school Princess standing in front along with the members; giving her a disapproving look. _Yurika_ …

"I wonder what's going on." Vanilla half-whispered and the school bell rang just on cue.

"Ms. Ice, Ms. Katou, glad you could join us. Precede to your seats now, the council's about to start their announcement." says their homeroom teacher who is also Asura-sensie. "Alright Yurika, announce your agenda."

One of the girls in class started murmuring to one another. Chocolat's seatmate muttered: "That's weird. I wonder where the President is."

Chocolat stared blankly towards the members and wondered the same thing. _Could it be…? That he's avoiding me?_ Just then, the whole classroom, specifically the girls, gasped in excitement. Going 'Kyah-Kyah-Kyah' as the president stood at the door. One hand in his pockets and his eyes closed.

"Pierre-sama, so glad you could make it." Yurika happily welcome him.

His eyes opened to reveal blue orbs as clear as ice, a gaze that Chocolat is very familiar with, even if his line of sight wasn't directed at her. Pierre nodded, "Continue with the announcement." Yurika obliged and started; Pierre formally went inside to stand with the rest of the Council.

"As you all know, February starts next Monday. This means the month of Hearts is almost here. As Student Council members and Academy Seniors, we would like to conduct a memorable event before we graduate." Yurika smiles as she continues, letting out two colored paper roses at both hands. The rest of the members followed suit and brought out the same roses.

"This right here is two origami roses: Pink for the Ladies and Blue for the Men. Our event consists of three days:

 **Feb. 14** – Will be the tradition of giving your loved ones Chocolate Day; or rather, as we all know it, St. Chocolate's Day. You are free to do whatever you want, be it home bake or bought from stores, and you have the freedom to give it to whomever you want. And yes, classes are to still commence during this day."

Everyone groaned at that last statement. They thought they could finally have the day off during St. Chocolate's Day, yet they get to have lectures continue for them. Tough luck. Well, you could say that they've seen this coming. But, they at least hoped the Council to change that. Then again, they're on the brink of Graduating. Curses… "Next – "

" **Feb. 15** – Is Festival Day. We will be providing numerous booths on the said day to promote Valentine's Day. Everyone is required to attend. The money that will be collected is to be sent to charity, especially orphanages. This will be our last Project as seniors.

 **Feb. 16** – Alas, this would probably be our most busy day yet. Two events will be conducted on this date."

Everyone in class had their mouths ajar at the moment. Pierre signaled for her to continue. She nodded and spoke back.

"This is where the origami roses take place. From 10am – 3pm, the Academy's High School Division grounds will be… A Hunting Field."

At that, the whole class' jaws dropped.

"It's simple really. Boys and Girls are to take the rose of their chosen partner, whoever he or she may be. They will assist you at our last event, which is the Valentine Bon Fire dance."

"We, the Student Council members, shall also partake one this event. Once you get a rose, the two of you must write your names on it." another member voiced out.

Before anyone could say anything regarding the mechanics of the game, Pierre stepped forward and eyed every student in the room, especially a certain orange-headed witch. But of course, he couldn't stare at her very long, not when she happens to see the glint in his eyes when he stared back at her for a millisecond there. _Eh? Did he just look over here?_ Pierre then gave out additional notes regarding the roses.

"I would just like to say that you have every right to decline the person whoever catches your rose."

That being said, everyone sighed in relief. Close call for now. Then again, Pierre had a mischievous grin and started "That is – "all ears listened carefully… "If you are able to claim it back."

Silence filled the room. It was quiet… Too quiet… Hmm –

A reaction should happen in right about –

" ** _EHH?!_** " See? Hahaha!

The President's cocky attitude had the whole class flabbergasted in disbelief; even the members were unaware of this sudden rule. Surely they know of the President's mysterious yet cunning behavior, but he is still by far unpredictable as always. No wonder girls are head over heels for him. This guy's words can melt you instantly, for the guys, annoyingly.

"That's totally unfair!" But of course, not everyone is attracted to him. Not anymore; take Mizuki for example. Although she used to be a part of the Prince Pierre fan Club, she has grown tired of it. And as a girl like Mizuki, not that she's selfish or anything, but she never did like sharing.

….

…

…

Okay I take it back; she can be pretty selfish at time. But in a good way!

"What are we going to do Chocolat?" Vanilla whispers to herself.

Chocolat felt uneasy. Her heart suddenly ached for what she had seen. It was as if… Those piercing blue eyes were looking directly at her.

A drop of sweat slid down her forehead as she continues to stare and lock gazes with the silver-blonde male. She quickly averted her eyes in hoping to lose contact with him as she remembers certain events. No Chocolat… You promised to yourself, remember? Her own words seem to have betrayed her as an orange heart had glow from her chest.

After the announcement, the Student Council left and class went on. All ears on the given lecture and discussions, but everyone knows that their thoughts were all on the same thing; Valentine's Day.

* * *

Three days went by in a flash and the wind remained frigid even as the sun was shining high up in the sky, for snow was still continuing to melt from last winter. Only 3 more weeks; well, minus the days that has passed of course. Moegi Gakuen's students all had their fair share of ideas about the said occasion.

Junior girls were waiting for their teacher inside Home Economics Class. Half of the female student body started daydreaming about their plans for February 14th, thinking on who to give chocolates to while others come up with their dates. Some began to cry out of misery because of the Origami Rose Game. Knowing they wouldn't stand a chance in claiming back their rose if ever the guys get them, they would most likely be left with no other choice but to give in. Poor them – I mean, poor us.

"Ohh ~ I'm so excited!" Mizuki shrieked.

"Eh~? You are? I thought you didn't like the Council's idea for this year's Valentine's Day?" asked by innocent Rino.

"This year's Valentine's is gonna be so much better compared to our previous years." And so Rino was ignored, but what she said was enough to get her friend's attention.

"And how would you know? You don't even have a boyfriend to go on a date yet." Rino deadpanned.

"Hey! I resent that." She retorted, and back with the giddy attitude. "Oh come one Rino, this is our chance to get the guys we like! Just think of it, you and him at the Bon Fire dance." Mizuki's eyes shone with excitement, firing with determination. She just knew that this is gonna be a fun filled event.

"Does that include Nao-kun?" Rino playfully smirks as she raised an eyebrow.

The fire in Mizuki's eyes immediately faded the moment she heard her son-of-a-gun, _Baka_ -word-loving friend's name. Friend? Or is he?

Her lips started to twitch, unable to speak properly as she began stuttering; madly blushing at her friend's words. "W-w-w-what are y-you s-s-s-saying? Huh, R-Rino?"

Vanilla who happens to hear them, she smiled. Imagining how awkward it would be when Naoga and Mizuki finally paired up. Quietly laughing at the thought and returning her attention to the orange-haired witch.

She took a seat right next to her with her arms resting on the counter; hands together while she plays with her thumbs hoping her friend to notice her.

It took Chocolat 2 minutes realizing that Vanilla was now sitting beside her. "Nani?" she asks, her voice in monotone, chin resting on her palm.

"Hmm?" Vanilla turns her head a bit, "Oh! Hehe I was just wondering what you were thinking, that's all."

"Aa, it's nothing." Chocolat answers, closing her eyes.

Vanilla's brows furrowed and frowned. There were a lot of things that she wanted to ask and tell Chocolat, but being the childhood best that she is, knows just when to take action. By the looks of it, Chocolat's current mood is probably not the best timing.

She stiffened. An idea came immediately through her head, smiling widely as she ponders at the thought. Oh, how she loved the idea. Tilting her head as she faces her; "Ne, Chocolat-chan? Have you decided whom to give chocolates yet?"

The mood suddenly felt chilly… Was the air conditioner on too high? Vanilla stared back towards her friend and could've sworn she saw Chocolat's eye twitched.

"You're kidding, right Vanilla?" the blonde was about to question but Chocolat continued, "There's no way in hell that I'm gonna give anybody Chocolate this year. Haven't you remembered the one back in middle school?"

On the contrary, she does. Even though it was half a decade ago, the memory was fresh as homemade cookies. Chocolat made a wonderful Chocolate in the shape of a heart around that time. It was a way to conceal her feelings about a certain someone so that she could move on. It just so happens that the boys in her class were betting on who will get the most chocolates that year. Seeing the young witch hadn't given hers yet, they claim it was theirs for the taking; resulting to a ruckus and making the sweet fly all around the classroom.

Unfortunately enough, the special treat got stepped on. Not wanting to get angry as she already was, Chocolat decided to use her magic and turn into bite-sized-star-shaped-chocolates instead. The young Witch had not given a single chocolate ever since. It was just too troublesome.

Vanilla couldn't help but give a small giggle at the memory.

"Besides – "

She was taken aback when her friend spoke again.

"There's no one to give it to." Chocolat's voice began to sound like a whisper, good thing Vanilla heard it.

This isn't like her all. Normally, she would just shrug at things like this. Then again, when that _person_ is involved in the matter, it's hard for Chocolat to pretend that she doesn't care. She can be pretty good at hiding her feelings. But as you grow up, you tend to change, and Chocolat was becoming very delicate day by day. Why?

Vanilla begins to worry.

She loves Chocolat so much that she couldn't resist worrying over the orange-haired teen. It breaks her heart as these thoughts linger inside her head; _Why can't you tell me what's been bothering you? Why are you still sad? Why are you still putting up the tough-girl attitude when you know you can be at ease with me?_

 _Your eyes….. Doesn't show a hint of life in them anymore._


End file.
